


the bonds we share

by Dhamphiric_Dragon



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: After care, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Cuddles, End War, Fluff and Angst, Implied Pregnancy, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Smut, Some Fluff, dunno what else to tag here, implied Mpreg (certain chapters they are listed in the notes on chapter 1)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhamphiric_Dragon/pseuds/Dhamphiric_Dragon
Summary: this is self indulgent smut with some plot as is my personal preference taking place before the battle of Eden and the fall of the Nephilim race and the aftermath of the Apocalypse. To clarify libral headcanons used and for plot sake the Nephilim are living in Eden stay on one side of eden while the humans stay on the other in a precarious coexsistance
Relationships: Death (Darksiders)/Reader, Strife (Darksiders)/Reader, War (Darksiders)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. in the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is gender neutral and the pairings themselves will be split into two identical chapters based on if you want the protagonist to be female or male, if you want the protagonist to be female read chapters 1,2,4,and 6, for A male protagonist read 1,3,5, and 7. I am aware they only got their steeds after they agreed to serve the Charred council but for the sake of the story i’m having it so they had them before they went to serve the council

Nephilim, creatures of Angelic and demonic decent. Barbaric creatures of chaos and destruction to some, conquerors, enslavers of realms to others. You were a proud Member of the Nephilim people, but currently you were bored. You work for Absolom, the leader of your people, however most of your coworkers took to gossiping and chittering amongst themselves like birds and so you decided to escape to the nearest river for awhile. You sighed for the umpteenth time as you sat up on the warm patch of grass contemplating heading back to work, or staying right where you were.

The scenery, you admitted to yourself, was beautiful. Eden had truly been everything Absolom promised it would be when your people decided to settle here and build their culture in earnest. Sadly the view was ruined by those hairless apes you noted dotting the landscape. “By the creators did they never hear of clothes?!” You thought to yourself with a small grimace as you watched the delicate creatures. Why Death had convinced Absolom to leave them be while your people settled in Eden you didn’t know, nor cared if you were honest about it. These creatures were weak, a non threat to your kind.

Even if they decided to try and run the Nephilim out they would fail miserably. You looked into the slow-moving river’s reflective waters and sighed again. You knew the rules, omegas like you weren’t allowed out of the village for long because of said simians. On the off chance they actually were dangerous to your kin. Yes, you were an omega, Nephilim were split into two groups, Alphas like Absolom, And omegas like you.

You splashed water on your face to cool off as a slight heat began to pool in your gut making you groan in annoyance. You knew that meant one thing; your heat was coming. Omegas were sacred to the Nephilim, well, sacred as anything the Nephilim hold dear. Omegas were rare, and were gifted by the Mother Lilith with the ability to bear children incase anything ever happened to her and more Nephilim could no longer be made. So instead of getting to join the Alphas in the raids and enslavement of worlds, your Guardians made you stay home to do mostly housework for your safety.

You however were lucky in the sense that you were also in the employ of Absolom in the main hut. You knew how to fight and could best some firstborn on a good day but after you presented as an omega your life was spelled out before you. Since then you were forbidden to leave the village before being claimed. You looked up at the sky to check the time before heading back “those two need to get a grip, I’m not going to get myself killed going on raids.” You thought to yourself as you approached the village of your people.

The Village was buzzing with activity as local Omegas, left behind to care for the children and homes, performed their duties and chores. Eagerly awaiting the return of their chosen Alphas with good news that another race was under their control. You could only roll your eyes and groan. You didn’t like your role, but you unlike most had a level head that understood that if you were dead then that was one less omega to continue the population. Given how rare Omegas like yourself were to begin with that wasn’t a good thing.

You however were lucky you had guardians who humored you and allowed you to learn combat and self-defense. “In case someone gets stupid and attacks my future family while my mate isn’t home” you pointed out to them which made them relent and allow you to learn. The sad reality was Challenges did happen on occasion when one alpha wanted another’s mate. The two would end up fighting in a bloody battle until one of them was dead. The fact you could fight at all certainly attracted some potential suitors in the beginning, but sadly none were worthy of you. In truth there was someone you already promised yourself to, but they unfortunately died during a raid. This gave you a wake-up call that no Nephilim, no matter how skilled, was still mortal and what made you decide that while you wanted to go on raids, you were needed here more to help protect the village in case something happened.

You waltz through the town when the distinct, very strong smell of blood and decay filled your nostrils. Many of the villagers ran over to the gates as a parade of Alphas marched in, returning to their bond mates to celebrate their victories. There were fewer coming home than who left but that was common, the celebration would honor their sacrifice for the expansion of the Nephilims rule. You climbed a nearby post onto the rooftops of the homes to get a better look from higher up. At the front were four Alpha brothers everyone was clambering to get to.

Of course Absalom, the oldest, lead the parade, but he wasn’t your concern. No, your attention was fixated on three individuals behind him. War: youngest of the four brothers and Physically strongest of them on his trusty Phantom horse Ruin, Strife: the local heckler on Mayhem. and finally Death: Absalom’s right-hand man on Despair. All three were handsome in their own way as they marched in behind their leader. You blushed at the sight of them, in your eyes All three were desirable, in fact anyone with eyes could see that.

You groaned as heat pooled in your stomach imagining one of them on top of you, mercilessly taking you and claiming you as theirs for all to see. There was only one problem. Normally as an omega your body would begin to change into a more demonic form as your heat became stronger. You on the other hand were an oddball case, you were a shapeshifter. This meant you could change your demon form at will whenever you desired.

To most Alphas this makes you too unstable to mate with as there’s no way to ensure you don’t accidently kill your intended partner so most potential Alphas avoid you after they find out. You looked down at the crowd and saw a woman approach the brothers on a steed of her own, her own demonic transformation beginning. Fury, you remember her. She is a tiger like Omega and one of the most aggressive ones in the Village. Thankfully, She was a sister of the three brothers, or you would be in trouble.

She had many suitors, many who wanted to claim her as their own, and why wouldn’t they? She was strong, beautiful, intelligent, and relatively easy to talk to when she wasn’t taking out her aggression on some poor fool who decided to get smart with her, usually Strife. But she was kind enough to you when you would go to the Main Hut for work…..WORK!!!!!

Your face paled as you ran across from rooftop to rooftop trying to make it back before Absalom and the others to keep your hide right where it was. You barely managed to make it back to the stables when War started to approach with his mount. He saw you panting with lost breath and chuckled fondly. A teasing note to his voice as he approached you and gave you the reins to Ruin who snorted in annoyance as he followed you to his stall so you could get his saddle and bridle off. “Rough day at work?”

War said leaning against a stone post as you pat the flaming horses broad neck. “or did you run all the way here?” he finished his thought with a knowing smirk. His deep silky voice sending pleasant shivers down your spine. ”A little of column A, and a little of column B.” You answered nonchalantly as you got to work taking off Ruins saddle and Reins so the flaming steed could relax properly. “staff was bickering over who they wanted to claim them this year.”

You said with a shrug. Truth be told, Being an Omega had its perks. For starters being as rare as they are, Alphas often competed for claims. Not only that, but as an Omega you had a choice who you were bound to. War chuckled at your answer and approached you to help with getting food for Ruin, his close proximity making heat trickle down your spine.

Sure, you weren’t as strong as War-ok no one could match his physical strength let’s face it, but you weren’t weak. “I can carry that war…” you said with a blush painting your cheeks a darker shade. “I know you can, that doesn’t mean you should, the fact they have you working so close to time is worrying.” He answered matter-of-factly as he used his metal Golem hand to slice open the bag of food and poured it into the trough for his flaming companion. your face blushed a darker hue if that were even possible.

If he could smell you already he had a point. “that doesn’t mean I can shirk my duties here.” You countered hoping he would drop the issue. If anything, it only seemed to frustrate war as he lowered his hood revealing his face fully as he approached you, his pale icy blue eyes boring into your own (E/C) ones. “that doesn’t mean I won’t worry for you….”

He gently caressed your (H/C) hair with a gentleness not many knew he was capable of as he spoke. Concern lacing his voice as he held your gaze. Out of all three of the brothers, War had one of the most Volatile tempers when his loved ones were being hurt or in trouble. On the other hand he was also the kindest and most gentle of them. It was hard to find an Alpha who was fully aware of their strength like he was. You blushed and held his hand gently as he caressed your cheek, his silver hair shining brilliantly in the sunlight against his tanned skin eyebrows furrowed with worry. If one overlooked the crescent shaped scar on his face, massive amount of strength he had, and the obvious lack of wings, he could easily be mistaken for an angel.

Ruin however seemed to decide he was fed up with being ignored and neighed loud and long stamping his flaming hoof into the ground in annoyance. War turned and looked at his companion with a playful smirk. “oh, hush you big baby. Just because you’re being ignored now doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten you.” War chided the stallion playfully.

Ruin however seemed to take offence and butted War with his snout, easily knocking his rider off balance and bringing a giggle past your lips. “perhaps I should leave you both alone for a while?” you said with a small wave to let them sort it out. War glared at Ruin with annoyance before going to brush his beloved stallion. “was scaring (Y/N) off really necessary?” he asked the horse knowing that he wouldn’t answer. For all the intelligence of phantom horses, they couldn’t speak, something War was grateful for in that moment.

You casually walked around the shopping district of the village to buy groceries as was one of your duties, more so now since the celebration feast between the firstborn was happening tonight. Many Omegas were chittering to themselves excitedly. Talking amongst themselves about the meals they were going to prep for their bonded mates in celebration of their victory. You almost Envied them, almost. You approached one of the fruit stalls selling what looked like exotic fruits from realms that the Nephilim had long since conquered for themselves.

You were in the middle of purchasing some of the exotic goods when the heady smell of an alpha hit your nose making you squirm a bit as unwanted arousal shot through you. “Damn hormones!” You thought as you turned around to glare daggers at the newcomer, bristling at their close proximity to you. A growl bubbling from your chest as you backed off, putting some distance between you and the unwanted visiter. “hey there beautiful~ no need to bite~” the alpha said waltzing up to you and snatching your wrists above your head as other omegas in the area either left or hid. “how about you and I go to my place so we can get better acquainted~?” he said more of a command than a suggestion or giving you a choice as you glared in open defiance.

“Not a chance asshole! I already have someone I’m promised to!” you said as you started to get ready to transform and attack, unfortunately the Alpha only laughed at you and kneed you in the gut knocking the breath from your lungs. He grabbed your neck cutting off your air supply as he slammed you against the wall harshly making your head spin as you grabbed at his arms to try and throw him off. The dizziness from lack of air sapping your strength slowly as your vision swam. “oh yeah little Bitch? And who the hell would that be~?” He asked as his disgusting face inched closer to your neck making you squirm in his grasp. There was no way you were gonna let this rancid idiot force a claim on you!

Without warning the sound of gunshots rang out and mystic bullets embedded themselves into the wall next to your head and your attempted rapist stilled and recoiled. He whipped around to look at the newcomer with horror as he dropped you. You collapsed on the ground coughing, trying to get much needed air into your lungs as your attacker started to back up. “They’re my promised, got a problem with that?” the newcomer said coolly as he approached,his tone even, neither displaying anger, nor pleasure at the sight. It was a voice you knew well, Strife, one of the tree brothers from before. Your attacker quickly ran but didn’t get far before one of Strife’s twin pistols shot him in the leg blowing it off like a hot knife through butter.

Your attacker screamed and limp away in Agony. “you ok?” Strife asked turning to you as he helped you up. “yeah, thanks.” You said accepting his help up. a large bruise forming on your neck from your attacker, and you were pretty sure your gut was purple from the sheer force of the kick as strife glared behind his helmet. He gently caressed your neck making you wince in slight pain. His hand recoiled slightly as he pulled it back. “Sorry” strife muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He saw your groceries scattered on the ground making you groan and kneel to pick them up, hissing at the pain shooting through you. Strife then kneeled himself and proceeded to help you. “that isn’t necessary!” you squeaked out in protest pink adorning your face. “it’s alright” he said in a fond tone, indicating he wasn’t angry with you which was a relief. You really wished he would take his helmet off so you could properly see his face.

Those mysterious yellow eyes glowed in the eye sockets, as he helped you up once more. He went to the vendor to pay for more groceries to replace the smashed ones damaged by the scuffle and handed you the change to go with them. “sorry, but next time, don’t hesitate to ask for my help ok? And use the extra to get you something nice ok~? For me~”

Strife said with a wink as he walked off, leaving you weak in the knees and blushing as heat pooled in your gut. Strife paused and sniffed the air, moaning softly at the delicious scent filling his nostrils. “wow~ no wonder that guy went so crazy for you~.” he stated as he turned back around and approached you, a predatory gleam shining in his golden colored orbs. “Hm~ maybe I really should take you all for myself~?” he whispered as he inhaled the scent emanating from your neck with a shudder of his own as he used his body to pin you against the wall, excitement obvious as he ground his hips into you lightly making you mewl in bliss. Your mind mind fogged with lust as your head tilted back on instinct to make room for his mark. His arms moved to either side of your head as you felt him open the front of his helm and nuzzle into your neck.

You tried to turn your head and get a better look at his elusive face as he licked a small stripe down the side of your throat, teeth grazing the flesh. For a moment you thought he was actually going to go through with it and moaned slightly at the thought. “But where’s the fun in that~? See ya later (Y/N) ~!” Strife said with a chuckle backing up easily as if nothing happened. His helmet was closed back into place as he began walking away, leaving your clouded mind to clear as what just happened registered.

His hands fell behind his neck as he left you Angry and flushed with Embarrassment. You growled frustratedly and threw some of the fruit you just bought at his head hitting him in the back of it. “GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!!!!!” you yelled after him as you ran after his quickly retreating form. Strife laughing all the way through the Village with you hot on his heels.

After at least an hour of chasing Strife all over the Village you finally made it back to the main hut to prepare the Celebration feast for the Returning Alphas. All the while thinking of ways to get back at Strife for what he had done. You were so lost in thought you didn’t even see as someone bumped into you. “sorry” you muttered as you moved to walk past them. “It’s fine (Y/N)” the stranger said making you freeze with Fear, Death. The oldest of the three brothers had a worse temper than War, only saving grace was Death knew how to control his as you turned around and kneeled before him and began profusely apologizing for what happened.

Death merely watched you silently, emotions unreadable behind his mask, as he waited for you to finish before helping you up. confused you you looked up at him, wondering why he was being so gentle. Out of all three of them Death was the most frustrating to read. He almost never showed emotion and when he did it was usually annoyance over something one of the younger Nephilim did or Absolom making a stupid choice. Strife contributed as well.... ok it was almost always something he did to rile the firstborn up but still.

His orange flame colored eyes flashed with white hot rage as he tilted your head up and saw the bruising that was forming under his fingertips. You flinched thinking he was mad at you for something as his voice rasped out quietly, control over his temper clearly slipping. “who did this?” he asked quietly as he caressed your cheek, his breathing even as he tried to stay calm. He was clearly still in control enough that he knew he was scaring you just a bit which you appreciated. Death was a firstborn, and as such he carried the immense power of one and could easily kill you with a flick of his wrist if he felt inclined.

Fortunately for you he seemed to favor you a bit more than other omegas. “who did this to you (Y/N)?” he asked again as he stroked the abused flesh softly, trying to be gentle so he didn’t scare you any more than he already had. Stupid omega hormones, making you cower before Death like this! If there was one thing death was known for it was that he had a low tolerance for any abuse of omegas. Considering how rare they were as is it would be horrible if something happened and even one died from an abusive alpha. Most of the time the alpha in question was publicly humiliated, and tortured for days depending on the severity of the abuse before they were executed and left for the worms with no burial rites.

Death took your hand and guided you to an isolated Hall of the hut and to a room. His room as far as you could tell as he pushed open the door and pulled you inside. The room was lit only by the light of a few candles scattered about with a strange green flame, no doubt it was deaths magic rather than actual flames to reduce the fire hazard. A desk took up space in the far corner and a pile of soft furs and what appeared to be angel feathers making up his bed as he sat you down on said pile. He pulled out some medicinal herbs from a cabinet over his desk and began treating your neck. His touch was careful as he wrapped it with an herbal mixture and gauze.

“This’ll help with the bruising…” Death said as he finished. “Thank you Firstborn” you said with a small blush tainting your cheeks bringing a small hum from his lips. An almost pleased noise if he was capable of such sounds. “Please, just call me Death....” he said and you decided to show him the bruise on your gut. He tensed with anger before relaxing and treating it the same way as your neck.

You began telling him about what happened with the alpha and how Strife saved you. You decided it was best to leave out the part of him teasing you after Death Visibly tensed at the story. “brats need to remember we still have rules regarding claims…” he muttered, more to himself than to you as he checked over his work before giving a satisfied hum. He helped you to your feet as he let you leave to finish your work.

He contemplated going after the brat who dared to lay his filthy paws on you and giving you his heart on a silver platter, or simply leaving the matter be.....

You hummed to yourself as you headed to the kitchen area to start cooking the food for the feast as the distinct sound of purring filled your ears. Next thing you knew there was an omega tiger laying on the counter you were working on. She was on her belly with her arms propping her head up, her long legs bent at the knees as her feet and long tail swayed softly in the air with a pleased grin. She watched you with glazed eyes as you began chopping up some meat for the cooking fires. “Fury…” you greeted her with a nod as she purred more, prompting you to scratch behind her newly formed tiger like ears prompting her to rub adorably against your hand like a real cat.

Unlike you, omegas like her lost some sense of themselves and became more animalistic in some regards. Fury’s new tail swayed contently as you scratched her, throwing her scraps of meat every once in awhile making her growl in appreciation as she devoured the raw meat. You smiled at her fondly as you finally finished prepping the meal for tonight’s banquet. “Well, tonights the night Fury.” You said to the feline omega who promptly quirked an eyebrow at you making you chuckle at her. Yes, tonight was the night you were finally going to make a move on your chosen alpha. You finished your tasks as fury simply stretched and waltz away, clearly uninterested in you now that you weren’t cooking anymore. You rushed home to get ready for the banquet with the feeling tonight was going to be the best night of your life.


	2. War(female reader)

War was annoyed, here he was dragging (Y/N) back to her home when he should be with the others celebrating the raid. War groaned as he adjusted a very drunk (Y/N) onto his shoulder, said woman giggled as she tried to wiggle free from War’s steel grip, his Golem arm keeping a firm yet gentle hold on her Lither body. “Waaaaaar~ please let me down~” (Y/N) begged as she kept squirming, her intoxicating scent rubbing onto War’s armor the more she struggled. War knew he was going to have to wash it later so he wouldn’t go crazy. (Y/N) however was annoyed her plan wasn’t working quite like she wanted, her plan was she would only have a little to drink to get tipsy and play it up so war would claim her. Annoyance she didn’t account for yet found touching at the same time, War had A LOT of self-restraint compared to most Alphas. To (Y/N) this was both sweet, yet so. Frustrating! She wanted War to claim her, and has for an exceptionally long time now, just imagining War out of his armor was enough to make (Y/N) hot and bothered. Until an idea popped into her head causing the Omega to smirk. (Y/N) carefully started to shapeshift her form, so War wasn’t tipped off to soon that something was happening, not realizing how preceptive War really was.  
War noticed the weight on his left shoulder began shifting extremely fast, fearful that (Y/N) was falling off he shifted the smaller body to hold her more securely, his golem arm fitting around her snugly, however he quickly realized that didn’t help. He tried looking over only to notice (Y/N)’s body had seemed to switch with a long scaly tube causing him to promptly drop it and leap away to get some distance between him he tried to pull out Chaoseater but before he could War found himself pinned by several (F/C) coils as his body was slammed hard against a tree. he tried desperately to move his arms to get his trusty blade off his back only to wince as the massive coils tightened their vice like grip on him. “release me foul beast!” he roared as he struggled, only to freeze when he heard a giggle that sounded oddly familiar. “Foul beast~? War my beloved you wound me~” (Y/N) purred out as her upper, rather naked torso came into view, her perfect (S/C) skin reflecting the moonlight as her (E/C) eyes glowed, her (H/C) hair moving with the same grace as her body, once war took a closer look, he realized (Y/N)’s torso was attached to the (F/C) snake tail holding him to the tree. However, that wasn’t the odd part to war. “(Y/N)?” he asked, not quite believing what he was seeing, he knew omegas transformed but most were more…Demonic, like Fury. But here (Y/N) was, nearly half human! The look on Wars face was priceless as (Y/N) got closer. “indeed~ I’m a shapeshifter war~ now be a good boy and hold still a moment~”  
With that War began his struggle in earnest, clearly he thought (Y/N) were going to eat him or something which made the Omega sigh in annoyance. “War dearest please stop moving~ that only makes this so much harder~” she said, giggling at her unintentional pun. “t-this isn’t right!” War exclaimed making (Y/N) pause, fear coursing through her like ice making her back off, had she misjudged? Did War not want her now that he knew what (Y/N) was? “W-War?” (Y/N) asked, fearful she had misread War earlier. “this isn’t right” War repeated himself struggling. “You’re too drunk, you aren’t in your right frame of mind, we shouldn’t be doing this! I want you but I absolutely refuse to take advantage of you!” war finished causing (Y/N) to stop and realize what was happening and her heart melted at the thought. War....cared for her, he genuinely thought (Y/N) was too drunk to realize what she was doing! (Y/N) could smack herself for her idiocy, of course war would Value taking her sober over a quickie when she had no way of remembering it, his code of honor would never allow him to take an unwilling omega! (Y/N) could only smile and kiss him, War melting into it near instantly with a moan. “I’m not drunk War~ tipsy, but not Drunk” (Y/N) clarified with a satisfied smile as War blushed with embarrassment. “t-then why?” he started, but he groaned when (Y/N) palmed him through his pants. “because I want you~ and have for a while now~” (Y/N) said with a kiss to his neck, trying to pull down his pants, the Omega could feel Wars cock straining with excitement as she massaged him and she wanted War, badly.  
(Y/N) giggled as her coils rubbed against War squeezing him gently. War groaned as his head rolled back exposing his neck to (Y/N)’s wandering mouth. “R-Release me, I would rather embrace you properly (Y/N)” War said with a groan as his hood fell off revealing his face to her. (Y/N) smiled and loosened her coils so War could walk free as (Y/N) made her legs human. War blushed as he realized both the Omegas pants and smallclothes were missing, so there she stood, naked as the day she was born, approaching War seductively, making War gulp as (Y/N) knelt on the ground and pulled off his waist armor and his pants down, War used the tree behind him for support as his cock sprang free. (Y/N) eyed him hungrily as she licked her lips. (Y/N) took her time wrapping her breasts around Wars girth and stroking her love, making War groan encouragingly.  
(Y/N) was confident now as she licked the head, pulling a throaty moan from him as Wars hips moved shallowly against her relishing in the delicious friction and moist heat of her tongue. (Y/N) moaned as she started taking War’s length into her mouth and moaned at the taste of him, eagerly lapping at the slit as pre began to bead at his head making the alpha Nephilim groan as his eyes clouded and his head swam while trying to keep his thoughts straight. War gripped her (H/C) hair and began shallowly thrusting down her throat, his girth stretching (Y/N)’s mouth and throat wide open making a moan bubble in her chest as she bobbed her head and used his legs as support. War took the initiative to start moving as (Y/N) began to suck and lavish his dick with saliva, her hand moving to stroke her dripping folds. War groaned as his Left hand gripped the tree behind him in a crushing hold, the tree snapping and bending under his strength, his right gripped (Y/N) tightly, heat pooling in his gut as he moved the omega up and down his length, realishing the sight of the beautiful omegas submission amd drinking in the sight of her flawless body on his cock, her eyes closed in bliss as she continued her self assigned task. (Y/N) became lost, mind clouded with lust as War moved to pull her off his length. Damnit! Just a little longer and she would have cum! The omega pouted, lips swollen from the ordeal and glaring slightly at her love for interrupting her. “Enough”, War said, a husky growl to his voice as he pulled (Y/N) up and once again threw the woman over his shoulder. using Nephilim magics War made his waist guard disappear as he reluctantly pulled his pants back up.  
Using his Golem arm to keep a vice like grip on the squirming omega War carried (Y/N) back to his hut, smelling her arousal close to his nose he hurried to his hut and kicked in the door. War placed the the omega onto the bed and slammed the door securing the latch tightly. Once the latch was locked he growled stripping off the rest of his armor using his magic and approached the bed like a hungry wolf cornering a rabbit. His heart raced at the sight before him, (Y/N) bare for his viewing pleasure alone, her folds dripping as she stroked herself trying to find some relief made his member twitch in excitement as a pale pink dusted his cheeks. (Y/N) blushed in turn az her heart hammered in her chest as she felt Wars predatory gaze on her, she took her time drinking in the sight of her beloved devoid of his armor. Her eyes glazed over as they roamed over his torso, battle hardened Abs, Angelicly tanned skin and a light dusting of fine silvery white hairs adorned his abdomen leading down to her evenings desire. As War climbed on top of his soon-to-be mate the omega took note of the faint scars littering his body from the various battles he was in and that only added to Wars appeal in her eyes. Assulting her her neck with bites and kisses, the omega purred as Wars teeth scrapped against her skin, his large golem left hand pinned her stomach with ease as he began to lightly suck on a patch of skin and worry it with his mouth. Wars left arm pinned her down with ease as the claws scrapped her nipples lightly as he kept a firm hold on her.(Y/N) moaned at the delicious sensation as the claws of his arm pulled a throaty moan from her lips as she grabbed onto the large hand. Wars right hand hoisted the omegas leg up as he moved down, kissing and biting her inner thigh sending jolts of pleasure through (Y/N), his tongue darted out to lick her as she moaned loudly. (Y/N) held his head there and thrusted her hips trying to chase that fleeing sensation as Wars Golem hand easily held her still. he moved closer to (Y/N)’s body, his tongue delving deep inside her. “War, love, hurry, please~!” (Y/N) moaned, her (E/C) eyes clouded with lust as she gazed down at her love. War only chuckled and scooted back up, easily hoisting her legs around his hips as he pulled a vial of oil out of his nightstand drawer and slathered his hard on. He kissed (Y/N)’s lips as he slowly pushed into the tight passage making (Y/N) groan. He moved slowly at first before his love was whimpering for more, encouraged War growled as he gradually picked up the pace to an inhumane speed and power making (Y/N) scream as her hips met him thrust for thrust. War moved his face to the column of her neck and licked her jugular, watching as she gulped in anticipation, moving her head to allow more room as War bit into her throat and growled making (Y/N) scream in pleasure as her arms wrapped around Wars neck holding him there. (Y/N) screamed as he found her sweet spot causing him to bite her throat harder as he and kept nailing it until he tasted her blood in his mouth. his cock thrusted in a few more times before he slammed in one final time with a roar making him let go of her throat. his knot swelling as he pumped his seed into the pliant body beneath him. (Y/N) could feel the swelling as his body locked them together, his seed pumping into her as War nuzzled the abused neck as his mark appeared on her flesh. War blushed looking away sheepishly when he realized what had come over him. “sorry…” he said as (Y/N) pulled him into a kiss, moaning softly as (Y/N) rubbed circles onto his lower back. “not bad~ but your foreplay could use some work~” (Y/N) said with a chuckle. War chuckled in turn and maneuvered them, so they were more comfortable until his knot deflated enough to where he could pull out. “well my dear, we have all the time in the world for that~”  
  
“War? …… WAR!!!” War woke up with a jolt as he was roughly shoved by his brother Strife. He looked around for a moment before realizing where he was. The third kingdom, right, the seven seals were broken so he and his siblings had to bring about the end of all creation as they knew it. “Death and Fury mentioned a huge bird flying overhead plucking angels out of the sky left and right, they want you and Me to meet up with them in the Ashland’s to help deal with that.” Strife said as he helped his brother up out of his bedroll “bad dream? You look like shit.” Strife said rather bluntly causing War to glare at his elder brother. “quite the opposite actually…” he said causing Strife to nod in understanding. “let’s hurry then, preferably before this cannibal Pigeon decides that Death and Fury look tasty instead.” Strife joked clearly trying to lighten the mood. War could only smile faintly at his brothers attempt, after all, shortly after he mated with (Y/N) and she bore them two children was it decided that they would serve the Council, unbeknownst to his siblings however, War hid (Y/N) and their children where they could never be found. Promising one day he would return to them. They both summoned their mounts and rode to the Ashland’s, a rather fitting name when one realized it wasn’t just sand, but rather the ashes of humans that they were running on.  
Soon enough they ran into the Angels Strife was talking about, along with the giant demon bird, oh joy. War roared as he charged forward, Strife following close behind him. Soon enough War saw something in the arms of one of the Angels, a little girl it looked like who was clamoring to get away from the Angels, who in turn, seemed confused and trying to reassure her she was safe as she cried out for her mother. The angels moved swiftly, reassuring the girl they would bring her back to her mother. The girl if war was honest, looked like an angel, tan skin, with silver hair were Angelic traits after all, but the lack of wings was rather odd for an angelic child. But as they got closer the little girl began to look familiar, the bird was fighting and killing Angels left and right trying to get to her… and both their eyes were the same color as….Wars eyes widened as the realization of what was happing hit him like a ton of bricks. Rage fueling the fire in his belly he roared in anger as he spurred Ruin on faster, cutting down all the angels in his path as Strife struggled to keep up, taking down Angels that his brother missed before riding over to help Fury and Death with the bird. The little girl heard his roar and looked up, she saw him and began to squirm more, tears streaming down her face as War approched the bad men who dared to take her away. “DADDY!!!!!!!” She cried as she struggled and reached for him. Uriel leader of the Hellguard, who was currently helping to take down the crazed bird froze in horror at the idea that this was possibly Wars child, she didn’t know Nephilim could have kids! Let alone ones that looked like angels! Strife, Fury, and even Death were equally confused as they froze at the Declaration as War simply cut the angels down one by one, rage blinding him as Ruin barreled towards the angel holding his little girl. Quickly Uriel ordered they drop the girl and retreat which was followed swiftly as the angels got away. The massive bird limped over, clearly wounded as the little girl ran to it. War panted as he looked over at the pair, relief washing over him as a small smile played at his lips. “(Y/N) …..” he said fondly. the bird nuzzled the crying girl hugging it’s leg as it shapeshifted into a human shape. the little girl leapt into her mothers arms and began to sob in relief. War dismounted and approached the pair, (Y/N) standing to greet her mate as he hugged both his love and daughter close for the first time in a few thousand years.  
Death, Strife, and Fury rode up equally shocked as war kissed his mate. Wars daughter giggled as she hugged her fathers leg. “daddy’s back!! The small one cried as War picked her up in his massive left arm. “I am little one, and I’m not leaving again…” he said kissing her forehead. He looked around confused as he looked to his mate, (Y/N) bore him two children, a daughter, and a son. “where’s Strength? war asked as he held his little girl tightly. (Y/N) smiled and kissed war. “he is fine my love; I will take you to him. Death glared in annoyance at the idea of a detour but didn’t have the heart to tell his youngest brother no, and besides he had a soft spot for little kids and was curious about how and why War kept them hidden, he was fairly certain the order was to kill all Nephilim so how did these three survive? Strife rightly freaked out. “I’m an uncle?! man I have a lot of birthdays to catch up on!” Strife realized paling, causing The little girl to giggle at her uncles antics. Fury dismounted her horse and approached the little girl, a smile on her lips. “hello little one, I am Fury.”She said in greeting to the little girl. gasped in awe. “wow, you’re really pretty!” She said with a grin, Fury chuckled and pat her head. “thank you little one.” “I’m miracle!” she said hugging her dad tightly. War chuckled at the odd name choice, but it was true, Nephilim were usually named after the virtue they embody, War, Fury, death, and Strife to name a few, Miracle was named due to her Miraculous survival when she was born as Nephilim children didn’t always make it and Miracle in particular was a runt.  
War approached Ruin and mounted the steed, Ruin stamping his hoof over the added weight of the little girl but didnt try to buck her off which was a good sign. They all started on their way as (Y/N) flew ahead leading them all to a cave that was relatively cool compared to the desert outside. Inside was a large bird nest which miracle happily crawled into with a giggle as a Yelp is heard. “get off me you fatty!” a small male voice rang out as Miracle giggled causing War to chuckle at his children’s antics. “Strength that isn’t nice to say to your sister.” (Y/N) said as two heads popped up over the edge of the nest. “not my fault she-…. she’s….” a boy with (YH/C), (YS/C), and two wide icy blue eyes matching Wars own gazed over at his father. The small boy leapt out of the nest with surprising agility and barreled into his father, tackling him over and creating a creator in his wake. War chuckled and carefully used his massive left arm to hug his son close as he smiled, his right hand petting his sons head as the boy buried his fave into wars neck. Miracle giggled and jumped up running over to do the same. (Y/N) giggled and walked over to her family and kissed war deeply, trying to convey how much she missed him in one gesture. His family was truly with him now, his siblings, his children, and finally his mate, (Y/N), who he loved above all. For once in his life, War was truly at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya’ll think!


	3. War(male reader)

War was annoyed, here he was dragging (Y/N) back to his home when he should be with the others celebrating the raid. War groaned as he adjusted a very drunk (Y/N) onto his shoulder, said omega giggled as he tried to wiggle free from War’s steel grip, War’s Golem arm keeping a firm yet gentle hold on his Lither body. “Waaaaaar~ please let me down~” (Y/N) begged as he kept squirming, his intoxicating scent rubbing onto War’s armor the more he struggled. War knew he was going to have to wash it later so he wouldn’t go crazy. (Y/N) however was annoyed his plan wasn’t working quite like he wanted, his plan was he would only have a little to drink to get tipsy and play it up so war would claim him. Annoyance he didn’t account for yet found touching at the same time, War had A LOT of self-restraint compared to most Alphas. To (Y/N) this was both sweet, yet so. Frustrating! He wanted War to claim him, and has for an exceptionally long time now, just imagining War out of his armor was enough to make (Y/N) hot and bothered. Until an idea popped into his head causing the Omega to smirk. (Y/N) carefully started to shapeshift his form, so War wasn’t tipped off too soon that something was happening, not realizing how preceptive War really was.  
War noticed the weight on his left shoulder began shifting extremely fast, fearful that (Y/N) was falling off he shifted the smaller body to hold him more securely, his golem arm fitting around The smaller male snugly, however he quickly realized that didn’t help. He tried looking over only to notice (Y/N)’s body had seemed to switch with a long scaly tube causing him to promptly drop it and leap away to get some distance between him he tried to pull out Chaoseater but before he could War found himself pinned by several (F/C) coils as his body was slammed hard against a tree. He tried desperately to move his arms to get his trusty blade off his back only to wince as the massive coils tightened their vice like grip on him. “release me foul beast!” he roared as he struggled, only to freeze when he heard a giggle that sounded oddly familiar. “Foul beast~? War my beloved you wound me~” (Y/N) purred out as his upper, rather naked torso came into view, his perfect (S/C) skin reflecting the moonlight as his (E/C) eyes glowed, his (H/C) hair moving with the same grace as his body, once war took a closer look, he realized (Y/N)’s torso was attached to the (F/C) snake tail holding him to the tree. However, that wasn’t the odd part to war. “(Y/N)?” he asked, not quite believing what he was seeing, he knew omegas transformed but most were more…Demonic, like Fury. But here (Y/N) was, nearly half human! The look on Wars face was priceless as (Y/N) got closer. “indeed~ I’m a shapeshifter war~ now be a good boy and hold still a moment~”  
With that War began his struggle in earnest, clearly he thought (Y/N) were going to eat him or something which made the Omega sigh in annoyance. “War dearest please stop moving~ that only makes this so much harder~” he said, giggling at his unintentional pun. “t-this isn’t right!” War exclaimed making (Y/N) pause, fear coursing through him like ice making him back off, had he misjudged? Did War not want him now that he knew what (Y/N) was? “W-War?” (Y/N) asked, fearful he had misread War earlier. “this isn’t right” War repeated himself struggling. “You’re too drunk, you aren’t in your right frame of mind, we shouldn’t be doing this! I want you but I absolutely refuse to take advantage of you!” war finished causing (Y/N) to stop and realize what was happening and his heart melted at the thought. War....cared for him, he genuinely thought (Y/N) was too drunk to realize what he was doing! (Y/N) could smack himself for his idiocy, of course war would Value taking him sober over a quickie when he had no way of remembering it, his code of honor would never allow him to take an unwilling omega! (Y/N) could only smile and kiss him, War melting into it near instantly with a moan. “I’m not drunk War~ tipsy, but not Drunk” (Y/N) clarified with a satisfied smile as War blushed with embarrassment. “t-then why?” he started, but he groaned when (Y/N) palmed him through his pants. “because I want you~ and have for a while now~” (Y/N) said with a kiss to his neck, trying to pull down his pants, the Omega could feel Wars cock straining with excitement as he massaged him and he wanted War, badly.  
(Y/N) giggled as his coils rubbed against War squeezing him gently. War groaned as his head rolled back exposing his neck to (Y/N)’s wandering mouth. War looked down as he felt teeth crape his neck to see (Y/N)’s cock peeking out from a slit in his tail, pre dribbling from the tip-tips? For a moment war thought he saw two but he couldn’t get a closer look as his mind clouded with lust. “R-Release me, I would rather embrace you properly (Y/N)” War said with a groan as his hood fell off revealing his face to the omega. (Y/N) smiled and loosened his coils so War could walk free as (Y/N) made his legs human. War blushed as he realized both the Omegas pants and smallclothes were missing, so there the omega stood, naked as the day he was born, excitement on full display as he approached War seductively, making War gulp as (Y/N) knelt on the ground and pulled off his waist armor and his pants down, War used the tree behind him for support as his cock sprang free. (Y/N) eyed him hungrily as he licked his lips. (Y/N) took his time wrapping his hand around War’s girth and stroking his love, making War groan encouragingly.  
(Y/N) was confident now as he licked the head, tongue flicking the slit teasingly as pre beaded up from Wars impressive length, pulling a throaty moan from him as Wars hips moved shallowly against the male. (Y/N) moaned as he started taking War’s length into his mouth. War was relishing in the delicious friction and moist heat of his tongue. (Y/N) took more of War’s length into his mouth and moaned at the taste of him, eagerly swallowing around his soon to be mate as much as he could making the alpha Nephilim groan as his eyes clouded and his head swam while trying to keep his thoughts straight. War gripped his (H/C) hair and began shallowly thrusting down his throat, his girth stretching (Y/N)’s mouth and throat wide open making a moan bubble in his chest as the Lither male bobbed his head and used Wars legs as support. War took the initiative to start moving as (Y/N) began to suck and lavish his dick with saliva, his hand moving to stroke his own hard on, teasing the tip with his thumb. War groaned as his Left hand gripped the tree behind him in a crushing hold, the tree snapping and bending under his strength, his right gripped (Y/N) tightly, heat pooling in his gut as he moved the omega up and down his length, realishing the sight of the beautiful omegas submission and drinking in the sight of his flawless body on his hands and knees sucking Wars cock like a greedy whore. (Y/N)’s eyes closed in bliss as he continued his self assigned task. (Y/N) became lost, mind clouded with lust as War moved to pull him off his length. Damnit! Just a little longer and he would have cum! The omega pouted, lips swollen from the ordeal and glaring slightly at his love for interrupting. “Enough”, War said, a husky growl to his voice as he pulled (Y/N) up and once again threw him over his shoulder. using Nephilim magics War made his waist guard disappear as he reluctantly pulled his pants back up.  
Using his Golem arm to keep a vice like grip on the squirming omega War carried (Y/N) back to his hut, smelling his arousal close to his nose War hurried to his hut and kicked in the door. War placed the the omega onto the bed and slammed the door securing the latch tightly. Once the latch was locked he growled stripping off the rest of his armor using his magic and approached the bed like a hungry wolf cornering a rabbit. His heart raced at the sight before him, (Y/N) bare for his viewing pleasure alone, his cock hard and dripping pre as he stroked himself trying to find some relief made his own member twitch in excitement as a pale pink dusted his cheeks. (Y/N) blushed in turn as his heart hammered in his chest as Wars predatory gaze fell on him. (Y/N) took his time drinking in the sight of his beloved War devoid of his armor. His eyes glazed over as they roamed over Wars torso, battle hardened Abs, Angelicly tanned skin and a light dusting of fine silvery white hairs adorned his abdomen leading down to the omegas evenings desire. As War climbed on top of his soon-to-be mate the omega took note of the faint scars littering his body from the various battles he was in and that only added to Wars appeal in his eyes. War began to assault the omegas neck with bites and kisses, causing said omega omega to purr as Wars teeth scrapped against his skin, wars large golem left hand pinned (Y/N)’s stomach with ease as he began to lightly suck on a patch of skin and worry it with his mouth. The claws of his arm scrapped the omegas nipples lightly as he kept a firm hold on him. (Y/N) moaned at the delicious sensation as the claws of his arm pulled a throaty moan from his lips as he grabbed onto the large hand. Wars right hand hoisted the omegas leg up as he moved down, kissing and biting his inner thigh sending jolts of pleasure through (Y/N). (Y/N) held his head and thrusted his hips, Wars Golem hand easily holding him still as he moved closer to (Y/N)’s body, engulfing the entire length with ease as he tried to imitate (Y/N)’s earlier menstruations. “War, love, hurry, please~!” (Y/N) moaned, his (E/C) eyes clouded with lust as he gazed down at his love. War only chuckled sending vibrtions through the length as he tasted pre dripping from the head as he slowly pulled up with a loud, wet pop, and scooted back up, easily hoisting his legs as he pulled a vial of oil out of his nightstand drawer and slathered his hard on. He kissed (Y/N)’s lips as he slowly pushed into the tight passage making (Y/N) groan. He moved slowly at first before his love was whimpering for more, encouraged, War growled as he gradually picked up the pace to an inhumane speed and power making (Y/N) scream as his hips met wars thrust for thrust. War moved his face to the column of his neck and licked his jugular, watching as the omega gulped in anticipation, adams apple bobbing with the motion, moving his head to allow more room as War bit into his throat making (Y/N) scream in pleasure as his arms wrapped around Wars neck holding him there. (Y/N) screamed as the Alpha above him found his sweet spot causing war to bite his throat harder as he kept nailing it until he tasted (Y/N’s) blood in his mouth. Wars cock thrusted in a few more times before he slammed in one final time with a roar making him let go of the omegas abused throat. his knot swelling as he pumped his seed into the pliant body beneath him. (Y/N) could feel the swelling as his body locked them together, his seed pumping into him. The omega moaned loudly as he felt the knot swell against his sweet spot, dragging an orgasm out of him as white shot out painting their stomachs as War kissed his bruised throat, his mark appearing on his flesh. War blushed looking away sheepishly when he realized what had come over him. “sorry…” he said as (Y/N) pulled him into a kiss, moaning softly as (Y/N) rubbed circles onto his lower back. “not bad~ but your foreplay could use some work~” (Y/N) said with a chuckle. War chuckled in turn and maneuvered them, so they were more comfortable until his knot deflated enough for him to pull out “well my dear we have all the time in the world for that~”  
  
“War? …… WAR!!!” War woke up with a jolt as he was roughly shoved by his brother Strife. He looked around for a moment before realizing where he was. The third kingdom, right, the seven seals were broken so he and his siblings had to bring about the end of all creation as they knew it. “Death and Fury mentioned a huge bird flying overhead plucking angels out of the sky left and right, they want you and Me to meet up with them in the Ashland’s to help deal with that.” Strife said as he helped his brother up out of his bedroll “bad dream? You look like shit.” Strife said rather bluntly causing War to glare at his elder brother. “quite the opposite actually…” he said causing Strife to nod in understanding. “let’s hurry then, preferably before this cannibal Pidgeon decides that Death and Fury look tasty instead.” Strife joked clearly trying to lighten the mood. War could only smile faintly at his brothers attempt, after all, shortly after he mated with (Y/N) and he bore them two children was it decided that they would serve the Council, unbeknownst to his siblings however, War hid (Y/N) and their children where they could never be found. Promising one day he would return to them. They both summoned their mounts and rode to the Ashland’s, a rather fitting name when one realized it wasn’t just sand, but rather the ashes of humans that they were running on.  
Soon enough they ran into the Angels Strife was talking about, along with the giant demon bird, oh joy. War roared as he charged forward, Strife following close behind him. Soon enough War saw something in the arms of one of the Angels, a little girl it looked like who was clamoring to get away from the Angels, who in turn, seemed confused and trying to reassure her she was safe as she cried out for her mother. The angels moved swiftly, reassuring the girl they would bring her back to her mother. The girl if war was honest, looked like an angel, tan skin, with silver hair were Angelic traits after all, but the lack of wings was rather odd for an angelic child. But as they got closer the little girl began to look familiar, the bird was fighting and killing Angels left and right trying to get to her… and her eyes were the same color as….Wars eyes widened as the realization of what was happing hit him like a ton of bricks. Rage fueling the fire in his belly he roared in anger as he spurred Ruin on faster, cutting down all the angels in his path as Strife struggled to keep up, taking down Angels that his brother missed before riding over to help Fury and Death with the bird. The little girl heard his roar and looked up, she saw him and squirmed more, tears streaming down her face as War approched the bad men who dared to take her away. “DADDY!!!!!!!” She cried as she struggled and reached for him. Uriel leader of the Hellguard, who was currently helping to take down the crazed bird froze in horror at the idea that this was possibly Wars child, she didn’t know Nephilim could have kids! Let alone ones that looked like angels! Strife, Fury, and even Death were equally confused as they froze at the Declaration as War simply cut the angels down one by one, rage blinding him as Ruin barreled towards the angel holding his little girl. Quickly Uriel ordered they drop the girl and retreat which was followed swiftly as the angels got away. The massive bird limped over, clearly wounded as the little girl ran to it. War panted as he looked over at the pair, relief washing over him as a small smile played at his lips. “(Y/N) …..” he said fondly. The bird nuzzled the crying girl hugging it’s leg as it shapeshifted into a human shape. the little girl leapt into her mothers arms and began to sob in relief. War dismounted and approached the pair, as he hugged both his love and daughter for the first time in a few thousand years.  
Death, Strife, and Fury rode up equally shocked as war kissed his mate. Wars daughter giggled as she hugged her fathers leg. “daddy’s back!!” The small one cried as War picked her up in his massive left arm. “I am little one, and I’m not leaving again…” he said kissing her forehead. He looked around confused as he looked to his mate, he knew (Y/N) bore him two children, a daughter, and a son. “where’s Strength? war asked as he held his little girl tightly. (Y/N) smiled and kissed war. “he is fine my love; I will take you to him.” Death glared in annoyance at the idea of a detour but didn’t have the heart to tell his youngest brother no, and besides he had a soft spot for little kids and was curious about how and why War kept them hidden, he was fairly certain the order was to kill all Nephilim so how did these three survive? Strife rightly freaked out. “I’m an uncle?! man I have a lot of birthdays to catch up on!” Strife realized paling, causing The little girl to giggle at her uncles antics. Fury dismounted her horse and approached the little girl, a smile on her lips. “hello little one, I am Fury.”She said in greeting to the little girl. gasped in awe. “wow, you’re really pretty!” She said with a grin, Fury chuckled and pat her head. “thank you little one.” “I’m miracle!” she said hugging her dad tightly. War chuckled at the odd name choice, but it was true, Nephilim were usually named after the virtue they embody, War, Fury, death, and Strife to name a few, Miracle was named due to her Miraculous survival when she was born as Nephilim children didn’t always make it and Miracle in particular was a runt.  
War approached Ruin and mounted the steed, Ruin stamping his hoof over the added weight of the little girl but didnt try to buck her off which was a good sign. They all started on their way as (Y/N) flew ahead leading them all to a cave that was relatively cool compared to the desert outside. Inside was a large bird nest which miracle happily crawled into with a giggle as a Yelp is heard. “get off me you fatty!” a small male voice rang out as Miracle giggled causing War to chuckle at his children’s antics. “Strength that isn’t nice to say to your sister.” (Y/N) said as two heads popped upover the edge of the nest. “not my fault she-…. she’s….” a boy with (YH/C), (YS/C), and two wide icy blue eyes matching Wars own gazed over at his father. The small boy leapt out of the nest and barreled into his father, tackling him over and creating a creator in his wake. The small boy leapt out of the nest with surprising agility and barreled into his father, tackling him over and creating a creator in his wake. War chuckled and carefully used his massive left arm to hug his son close as he smiled, his right hand petting his sons head as the boy buried his face into wars neck. Miracle giggled and jumped up running over to do the same. (Y/N) giggled and walked over to his family and kissed War deeply, trying to convey how much he missed him in one gesture. Wars family was truly with him now, his siblings, his children, and finally his mate, (Y/N), who he loved above all. For once in his life, War was truly at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what ya’ll think

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome, please let me know what y’all think!


End file.
